


First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Lingerie, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Corrin approaches her first intimate encounter, she struggles to quell a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Corrin had never been more terrified in her life; she had fought against monsters, faceless beings, transformed into a dragon and all of that couldn't compare to this. Sharing a bed with a beautiful woman. Her skin felt unnaturally cool and rigid with Goosebumps. Her forehead and back were sweaty and her heart was thumping so heard it may have been in her throat.

Every second felt longer than it actually was as it built up to the moment. _This_ moment. Everything between the two had built up to this. The constant stealing of glances, the giggling, the blushing, the awkward confession, the first kiss… Corrin remembered that kiss perfectly, because it _was_ perfect. The cool lips against her own. The unique taste. The woman's soft skin. Her illustrious hair. Truly she was perfect, she always had been. And all Corrin could think about how she was sprawled out in a sweaty heap - distinctly unperfect.

Upon hearing the door creak, she looked up and saw her.

Camilla.

Corrin had no idea how it was possible, but Camilla was somehow the most beautiful she had ever seen her. The black lingerie with purple lacing complimented her figure and lilac hair perfectly. When she slowly walked over to her with swaying hips and sultry eyes reminded Corrin of a lioness stalking her prey.

"Enjoying the view my darling?"

Fuck, if Camilla didn't know how  to tease a lady.

"Just get over here already," Corrin spluttered shakily.

Thankfully Camilla replied with no comment. Once she reached the bed, she got on her hands and knees and slowly crawled her way to Corrin. Even then Corrin was almost mesmerised by the positioning; shoulders low, derrière in the air and her large heaving breasts front and centre. Corrin's sinful fantasies were about  to come true and she was pretty sure Camilla had been dreaming about this too as the taller woman slowly descended upon her.

Camilla slowly has her fingers up Corrin's thigh as she mounted her. Corrin only had herself to blame, of course Camilla would take the initiative and assert herself. Camilla slowly pushed up Corrins grey nightgown until it barely covered her stomach. Camilla was a queen and Corrin's crotch was the throne.

"I'll ask again" Camilla said in a sultry tone. "Enjoying the view."

All Corrin could get out was a nervous "Yes." She knew she could never look nowhere near as beautiful as Camilla while she was squirming like this.

The lilac princess took Corrins hands and gave a single command. "Touch me." Allowing Camilla to lead her movements, Corrin's hands slowly travelled up Camilla's legs. Corrin couldn't help but marvel at her thighs - just the _right_ amount of muscle to squeeze, yet fully capable of crushing a man's skull. As Corrins fingertips reached the top of Camilla's toned abs, she dug her nails in and dragged them down, leaving definite red lines all the way down to her knees. Camilla couldn't help but give out a loud moan.

Camilla had a satisfied grin on her face "I didn't know you liked treating a girl rough."  she teased as she leaned down into Corrin till their faces were less than an inch apart. "Your turn."

Camilla lifted her weight off Corrin and she knew what Camilla was going to do; bury her face inbetween her legs and toy with her till she begged, then lick ferociously till Corrin was screaming out her name.

She had been thinking about this for a long time but…

After Camilla removed her legs from their position, Corrin took the opportunity to wrap her own around Camilla's waist as well as her arms as she pulled her in for another kiss - keeping her where she was. Corrin's tongue fought for dominance as their lips clashed together aggressively. They had both been waiting for this moment and she wasn't going to ruin it for Camilla.

"You're… so b-beautiful" Camilla barely managed to get her words out.

Corrin turned her face to the side as Camilla came upon her with a flutter of kisses.

"I'm really not."

And then it all stopped.

Corrin had her eyes wound tightly shut but she already knew what Camilla's face would be like.

Camilla peaked to look upon her nearly naked lover. She could see that the mood was killed, she _had_ ruined it.

And that’s when she panicked.

Corrin struggled to take it air, her chest felt like a giant weight pushing down on her lungs. She couldn't breathe. She could just about see Camilla's lips moving but she couldn't make out what was being said. Corrin could feel the taller woman holding on though, grounding her.

She just about caught one breath.

"One and two. One and two", counting on "I'm here ok, breathe with me. One and…"

After what felt like an eternity Corrin returned to a semblance of reality. She gave Camilla a gentle nod, as if to say she was ok. "Sorry I ruined tonight" Corrin mumbled as she buried her face in her hands.

Camilla almost hissed. "Seriously?" Given Corrins reaction, she just realised Corrin was being genuine. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah…" Corrin replied.

Eventually Camilla asked the question Corrin had been secretly hoping for.

"Do you not want to do anything tonight?"

Corrin shook her head. A simple no was all Camilla needed. She dismounted her lover and lay beside her on the bed - resuming an old and familiar position as big spoon.

"I'm sorry I ruined tonight Camilla." Corrin said. Now Camilla couldn't see her face she spoke with more confidence, she didn't have to worry about how pouty she appeared.

Silence.

"Did I make you feel like I had pressurised you into this at all?" asked Camilla, holding tightly as she did so.

Corrin smiled. "Not at all. I've wanted this just as much as you. It's just that… I panicked."

"Well that much is obvious my love."

Corrin couldn't help but scoff at the remark. "You do realise you could do so much better than me."

Camilla was confused by this "Why would you say that?"

Corrin rolled around to that the two were facing each other. "Camilla, you are kind, affectionate, so full of love and… unbearably _fucking_ hot. I've always cared for you but since recently you know how much its grown lately. You've been with other people before, they could give you so more than I could -"

Camilla wrapped her arms tightly around Corrin.

"Listen to me. You are the person I care for most in the worst. You are kind, loving and have so much endless compassion it honestly astonishes me. To me _you_ are perfect."

The two women held onto each other for a long time, neither wanting to let go of the other.

"You have any idea how long I've waited for you to hold me like this?" Camilla asked.

"Like an awkward virgin being comforted by a love goddess?

Camilla simply chuckled. "No my sweet, like I'm the only one in the world who matters."

"…One moment please" Corrin said as she sat up and removed what little remained of her clothes. "That was starting to annoy me."

"Do you want me to take off my clothes?" Camilla toyed, smiling when seeing the expectant blush but quickly turning serious when the mood called for it. "We don't have to do anything tonight. I'm willing to wait as long as you need me too. I will never do anything without your consent."

Corrin rolled over so that Camilla was behind her again and had her arms wrapped back around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
